Estelle
Summary Estellise Sidos Heurassein (エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン Esuteriize Shidesu Hyurassein), more commonly known as Estelle (エステル Esuteru), is one of the main protagonists of Tales of Vesperia. After escaping from the castle with the help of escaped convict Yuri Lowell, she discovered that she possesses the power of the 'Child of the Full Moon', which allows her to heal without the use of blastia. Because of this, Estelle typically serves as the group's cleric. Following the discovery that she was a 'Child of the Full Moon', Estelle ran away from the group and was subsequently captured by Alexei Dinoia, who trapped her within a barrier held together by apatheia. He was able to control her through the apatheia, expanding her life force to help him kill the remaining Entelexeia and gain more of the apatheia crystals. She spent a short period of time under the influence of her own powers after Alexei abandoned her, during which the party managed the return her back to normal. She protects the four Entelexeia spirits until the end of the game, releasing them so they can help fight the Adephagos. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Estelle Origin: Tales of Vesperia Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Princess, Child of the Full Moon, Cleric Powers and Abilities: Healing, Light attacks/solidification, Gravity Manipulation via artes, Barriers, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation through artes/Entelexeia spirits, Soul Manipulation through Entelexeia spirits, Flight while influenced by apatheia barrier Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High; only fatigues if overusing Aer to heal, which draws on her life force Range: Several meters (Covered the skyscraper-sized Tree of Halure) Standard Equipment: Sword/Mace, Shield, Bracelet (bodhi), Blastia Intelligence: Grew up in the castle of Zaphias; spent an excessive amount of time reading in the library. She is well versed in history, politics, and similar trivial information, but lacks 'street smarts'. Weaknesses: Naive, doesn't like fighting, physical attacks tend to be weak, magic require incantation unless using Overlimit Feats: * Healed the Tree of Halure * Broke the seal protecting Astal in the basement of Baction * Survived fights against Belius and Phaeroh, killed Astal, all powerful Entelexeia * Absorbed full attack from a hoplon blastia via lifeforce barrier * Helped defeat Alexei + the Fell Arms Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pow Hammer: Summons a small hammer that stuns the enemy for a set duration. * Pierce Cluster: Stabs with sword several times in fast succession. * First Aid: Heals 25% of an ally's HP, including self. * Photon: Creates a glyph that explodes into a ball of light * Resurrection: Brings allies back to life with 30% of HP, heals other allies by 3% * Angel Ring: Creates a ring of light around the enemy that clusters them together before exploding. * Holy Lance: Creates a glyph beneath an enemy that summons several spears of light. The spears pierce the target and detonate. * Overlimit: A state that prevents the user from being knocked down while allowing them to chain magic and Artes together. Required to use Mystic Artes - including: * Sacred Penance: Estelle recites an incantation while rising in the air - she raises her arms, detonating a burst of light in the shape of a cross. This Arte heals the user and her allies. * Ultimate Elements: Spirits representing earth, water, air, and fire leave Estelle's body. A blast of fire hits the area, followed by an Earthquake that launches a boulder into the sky before exploding, followed by a tornado that catches the launched enemies and hurls them to the ground, ending with a massive tidal wave. Estelle launches forward and traps the enemies in a sphere of energy, which explodes as she returns to the ground. Key: Base | Apatheia Trance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Element Users Category:Namco-Bandai